Bring Down Tomorrow
by SgtGroganSG
Summary: BoysxOc's - The yellow 'Do Not Cross' seemed to curse with all that was Palm Woods. Safe, Fun. Not the scene of a hostage situation.- Two BTR boys and two Girls of Gustavo's new Girlband are taken hostage with half the Palmwoods. Will they make it out
1. OC CONTEST  CLOSED

Okay, SO. I'm joining in, in the newest Hype.. an OC contest :D yes my dear people I am looking for 3 female OC's.

So this is the basic plot:

4 girls from Oh so Sunny California come to LA to be this new awesome girl band. They work for Gustavo, and Stay at the Palm Woods. A fact of which one of the girls (My OC) is not happy about as she is the niece of Mr Bitters. It's a bit standard, they fall for the boys, the boys fall for them yadiyadiyah. But then something happens.

A group people want to make some 'easy money'. And how else to take hostage of someone and ask for ransom. And who get payed for more than stars, Child stars. And where to find those? Exactly.. the Palm Woods.

So, If you wanna be part of this kick ass *cough cough* story, you can fill in the app :D

-  
Name: (Full- First, middle, last)  
Nicknames:  
Age:  
Likes:  
Dislikes:  
Hobbies:  
BTR boy: (Carlos is taken)  
History:  
Family:

So that's basically it, here's mine :D

Name: Ashley Cassidy Bitters  
Nicknames: Bitty, Ash, Cass, Cassie  
Age: 16  
Likes: Ice cream, crazy stuff, Sports  
Dislikes: Spiders, guns, Annoying mums  
Hobbies: Hockey, Mountain biking, Rollerblading, Singing, Dancing. Being Crazy  
BTR boy: Carlos  
History: Born to Newlyweds Nina and Matthew Bitters, Ashley is an Only Child. She has always been a happy free living child, much to the dislike of her parents, who always got stuck with hospital bills and complaints from neighbors. Things got even worse when she went to Kinder garden and she met her 3 best friends for life. Ashley has always been the crazy one, but she is also the youngest and most sensible one. Now, she and her best friends are going to LA, to record a record and hopefully an Album. If she I ever gonna survive living in the hotel managed by her Uncle  
Family: Nina Lloyd- Bitters (mother-37), Matthew Bitters (Father, 40). Reginald Bitters (uncle-49)


	2. Times are Changing

**Okay, I hate you guys.. no seriously. You guys made it so hard for me. I got so many fantastic characters thrown my way that I had a REALLY hard time to choose from them. I eventually choose 3 of them. But.. *puts on superhero voice* Do not worry young grasshoppers, I shall try and use all of them anyway… *returns to normal voice* ehm, yes, thank you Mss Super-Idjit.. Anyway, on with the story!**

Disclaimer; If I'd own.. we'd have more Shirtless Carlos, Kendal, James and Logan.. and well.. Whump… And I would be in it, loving Carlos to dead.. But.. for now.. That's just my dream world.

"No, _you_ listen to _me!_" The leader of the hostage takers yelled in the phone, "If you don't get us what we want, These kids are dead, you hear me. Dead!" and with that he threw away the cell phone into one of the corners of the room they were in, Almost hitting the red head named Tyler. All the kids in the room shifted uncomfortable upon hearing the hostage taker make the threats to the police. In one of the other corners, Carlos Garcia and James Diamond glanced at each other, both boys truly scared as they held Ashley and Jossalyn close. How the hell did it get this far?

-

_11 hours ago_

"DOGS! Get over here!" Gustavo Rocque yelled as Kendall, Logan, James and Carlos, better known as the boy from Big Time Rush, walked down the hall of Rocque Records. The boys looked at each other, they hadn't done anything.. major… to piss him off or anything. "He looks pissed" Carlos offered. "Dude, He always looks pissed, that just how his face feels best" James said, pulling out a mirror he looked at his reflection, "Although I don't understand, frowning gives you wrinkles". Kendall sighed and snatched away the mirror from his tall friends hands. James was about to say something, buy they had reached Gustavo, who was impatiently tapping his foot and had his arms crossed.

"Maybe DOGS isn't the right name for you boys" The boys started to nod in agreement, "You're more like SNAILS!" The big man yelled in their faces. The boys started to argue but Gustavo held up his hand, instantly Silencing them. "Dogs, as you know Mister Fujisaki and rcm/cbt/ global net/sanyoid have been investing in a lot of things lately". "Yeah, Like us" Kendall said. "No, With the thing you guys do, You only COST Mister Fujisaki a lot of money" Gustave said, raising his voice as always. The boys looked proud, yet hurt at the same time.

"Anyway, Mister Fujiaki and rcm/cbt/ global net/sanyoid think that Boy bands will start a new hype." The boys looked at each other, this wasn't gonna be good, even they could see it. Gustavo led the boys to his office and when he opened the door, it revealed four girls standing inside the big room. "They want a Girl band. Dogs, Meet 'Jelly Beans'. Ashley Bitters, Jossalyn Sanders, Jennifer Mosley and Mia Westmore." The girls reactions where different from a giggle to a small groan, while the boys just stood there awe struck. New girls. Nice. 

**Okay, this was the first chapter, it's just a little start, I'll promise the chapters will be longer then this. I just wanted this to be the chapters end. And I know.. the Band name suck.. If you guys know anything better… **


	3. This is who we are

**My brain sucks.. It's having so many awesome idea's, but when I open Word… I see Carlos running in the distance with all my idea's.. Fun right? Anyway… So.. ehm… Right… Fic… But first..**

Faster than a speeding Bullet… Stronger then Freight train… Is it a Bird? Is it a plain? Is it Bandana man? No! It is the lawyer who's gonna get my ass if I don't tell you guys I don't own! *silent sob*

_Present time_

"They aren't gonna give us what we want Dwight, We have to do something man" One of the hostage takers whispered to the leader. The leader, Apparently named Dwight nodded and looked around. "Give me the phone. We're gonna make them listen how we kill one of these kids" He said, eying all the scared children in the room. "Maybe then they will give us our money".

_Eleven hours ago_

"Wait, Gustavo, A girl band… You've gotta be kidding" Kendall said, speaking up first while the other boys where still a bit mesmerized by the girls. "Ehm, Do I LOOK like I'm kidding?" Gustavo said. Kendall shrugged. "Kinda, but it's always really hard to tell with you…." He stopped halfway seeing Gustavo's face going red. Last thing they needed was ANOTHER earthquake hitting LA. Logan was the second one to get his feet back on Earth. "But Gustavo, Why…." He tried, but Gustavo raised his hand, Silencing the young singer. "No buts.. No Why's…. You Dogs go and play nice with the girls, coz at the end of the week, you guys are gonna make a song together.". "why do you call them just girls when you call us Dogs?" Carlos pointed out. "Because…" and at that Gustavo knew nothing to say. He grunted and looked at the boys angry before storming out of his office, leaving the boys alone with the Girls.

James and Carlo high-fived each other for yet another successful attempt to make Gustavo Angry. "It seems you boys live to make Mister Rocque angry" One of the girls, The brunette with short hair said. "Yeah, well.. It's a great Hobby" Kendall said with a shrug. "I know the feeling" One of the other girls, with long Brunette hair and a very obvious yellow hairclip said. "I Always did it with my uncle when he was around. I was so happy when he moved away". Then she muttered something that sounded like "and look with who I end up now". A blond girl standing behind her chuckled. "Cheer up Bitty" She said, patting the girls, 'Bitty' shoulders. "Look at it like this. Now we can pull all these stunts on him that we've been thinking about for the last five years.". The brunette grinned. "You're right Joz". "don't I know it"

"So.." James said, Suddenly standing next to 'Joz', "We haven't been properly introduced" He pushed his hair behind his ears, "I'm James, I'm the face of this band" He said proudly. "Jossalyn" 'Joz' said chuckling. "This is Ashley" She said, pointing at 'Bitty', "The serious one over there is Jennifer" She pointed to the Brunette with short hair. Jennifer waved absently as she was admiring some tuff on Gustavo's wall. "And the red-head is Mia". Mia just grinned big time. The other boys introduced themselves to and they had a large conversation. "So, You guys staying at the Palm woods too?" Logan asked suddenly. The girls shared looks, "Yeah, unfortunately" Ashley said. "Ashley's Uncle Reginald is like the Manager or something from that place, and she really dislikes the man." Mia explained. "No way" James said. "You mean Mister Bitters?" Carlos said, his eyes wide open. " 'fraid so" the brunettes said. The boys shared looks. This was gonna be a fun week. If only they knew.

**Sooo… end of chapter two. Told yah they would be longer. Anyway.. It's like.. almost midnight so I really gotta go to bed. But you know what they say. Sleepy brains have evil.. and naughty.. idea's. Reviews are looooove!**


	4. Natural High

**Okay, so.. I wanted to update earlier, but then my bunny died. I had her since she was one day old and she was like my little baby… my little annoying and stubborn baby.. Anyway… me was really sad and all… But Now I'm gonna write my sadness away with some BTR madness. :D**

Disclamer: Just when I wanted to sign the contract… Buddah Bob placed it in his Ice maker thing from 'Big Time Fever' and the Lawyers have yet to make a new Contract. Till then.. I don't own.

_**  
**__Present Time  
_  
Everyone's eyes grew large as one of the hostage takers pointed his gun to a Dark blond girl trembling in the corner. In his other hand he had his phone. Everyone was silent, the only sound coming from the voice on the other side of the line. _"Don't do this, You can still walk out of this!" _ They could hear the cop on the other side of the line shout. But it had no use. Without flinching Dwight, the leader, Pulled the trigger and shot the girl through the head, Killing her instantly. People started screaming and crying, while James and Carlos held the two Jelly beans- band members close to them. This was not what they had imagined this morning.

_Nine Hours ago_

"I mean It's so cool you guys got the apartment next to us!" Carlos exclaimed as they all sat down on the orange couch in apartment 2J. Gustavo had let them go home to spend some 'Quality time' with each other so that they could get along a bit when they had to go sing their song, which, conveniently he already had printed out and given to them.

"Yeah, Uncle Reggie never could resist my puppy eyes" Ashley said as she mimicked her actions from an hour earlier. The others laughed, "yeah, that and the big cash check Kelly gave him" Jennifer tried to say while laughing. "True" The other girls said in union. The boys looked at them with awe. They were a lot like them. Like they where their female counterparts or something. Just.. without the Helmet, or the Cuda spray, or the eyebrows, and a little less brains but other than that, they were just like the BTR boys. And HOT to..

"So, How about some Swirly slide action?" Carlos asked, jumping up the couch. "Or some Dome Hockey fun?" Kendall asked, pointing at the large dome in the room. "And maybe some Pool fun?" James offered. The Girls nodded in agreement. "Sounds like fun" Mia said.  
_  
_After the Swirly slide action, And a Lost dome hockey game for the boys, they all grabbed their swim stuff and headed down to the Palm woods lobby to head to the pool. They just wanted to go through the doors when they heard an annoying voice. "Not So fast Ashley Cassidy Bitters". The group groaned and turned around. "Yes, Uncle Reggie?" Ashley asked with a sweet childlike voice. The others chuckled as they saw Bitters visibly flinch at the name. "Don't call me that when I am Working young lady." He said with authority in his voice, or something that he wanted to sound like it but failed miserably at.

"Well then, Maybe you shouldn't call her with her full name, Uncy Reg" Jossalyn said, jumping to her friend's defense. The other nodded and mumbled in agreement. Bitters just sighed and turned around, loosing yet another battle with his Niece, and the BTR boys. The Girls High fived as the boys laughed. "I've never seen bitters that embarrassed" James said. "And that says a lot" Logan chimed in, "I mean, with the stuff we pull.". "Hey, we don't pull stuff. We have well formed plans!" Kendall argued. "Oh yeah, well then tell me, why do we always get into trouble for one of those 'well formed plans'?" Logan started. "Oh my dear naïve Logan" Kendall said, placing his hand on the shorter boy's shoulder. Logan started arguing, and with that they walked off towards the pool.

**tada! And yet another horrible chapter finished. I still think the name 'Jelly Beans' sucks for the band. Don't get me wrong, I'm one heck of a Jelly bean girl.. But as Candy.. Not as band name…. so… Anyone wanna help me with a better name?**


	5. Stuck in the Middle

**Yes my lovelies, two chapers in one night, as a present to you from me, coz I am happy I did not hit anyone during my drivers lessons tonight… Gotta love being 18**

Disclaimer: So.. Still no new Contract… The Dog ate it.. *glares at Lightning the Wonder dog* Go bark at someone you meany! So… Don't own…

_Present Time_

Carlos couldn't keep his eyes of the Body of the girl that got killed because of all of this. He had talked to her a few times. She sat next to him at the Palm Woods school. And she had frequently joined them in their famous Fire Pit Jam sessions. But right now, Carlos felt like he never really payed any attention to her at all. He knew she had a family. A mother who lived somewhere in Cali, and a Brother in New York. Though he had heard that he was in Iraq now, since he was in the Army. But that was all Carlos really knew of Spencer Stewert.

_Eight Hours ago_

"This pool is AWESOME" Mia said as she layed relaxed in one of the pool beds beside the famous Palm Woods pool. "Told you so" Kendall said from his Position a few beds further. "I'm Betting Carlos and Ashley will win" Logan said to Jennifer. "No way, James is taller than Carlos, and don't underestimate Joz". "Exactly, James is taller which means he has more forces working down on him, so he has to keep more balance" Logan explained. And as on a cue, James fell backwards as Ashley gave Jossalyn a little push, causing her to fall off James' shoulders. Carlos gave Ashley a high five before he suddenly threw her off his own shoulders. As soon as Joz and Ash came above water, the whole group was laughing.

"You guys should have placed a bet" a voice came from behind the pool beds. The group turned to see who it was and saw that it was one of their Classmates, Spencer Stewert. "Wouldn't have been fair" Logan explained. "Or Fun, Carlos is really good at this" Kendall said with a shrug, "So Spencer, what are you doing today?". The girl, Spencer, shrugged. "Avoiding Tyler's mom, she wants us to do a commercial together. A _horse food_ commercial of all things." The boys nodded in sympathy, knowing how bad the little red head's mom could get. "And Tyler?" Carlos asked, pulling himself out of the pool. "Last time I saw him he was wearing a plant-helmet and was wearing Rambo colors" Spencer said. The Boys chuckled, They really where a bad influence around here.

"So, Who are the new girls?" Spencer suddenly asked. "Spencer, meet Gustavo's new Girl band, The Jelly beans" Kendall said. "believe me, the name is not our choice" Jennifer said. "Girl band? Like bringing back Boy bands wasn't daring enough for the guy, Hi, I'm Spencer". The girls introduced themselves to her. "Well, It was fun meeting you, but ehm, gotta jet" Spencer suddenly said as she took off faster than Superman would have been able to. The group looked after her with raised eyebrows, but the reason for her departure soon came into view. "Have you seen my lovely little boy Tyler, or that sweet girl Spencer?" A large Red headed woman, Tyler's mom, asked. Everyone shook their head in a 'no' and the woman soon went on her way again. "So… This happens every day?" Mia asked. The boys looked at each other and shrugged, "Yeah" they all said at once.

**So, no much. Buuut… told yah all I'd promise to put everyone in who wasn't choosen. So, today it was itsxdeexdork's character** **Spencer, who know who'll be next? Tune in next time for more!.. If you're still interested in the story that is.. **

**Reviews are lots and lots of love.. and fuel.. coz I'm not allowed to steal anymore gasoil at work… I'm working on fumes :D**


	6. Who Knew

**Soo… My laptop does NOT like Supernatural so it seems. I tried to watch the newest episode and I got 67 Trojan Horses. Great isn't it? Like my laptop got possessed.. So.. hope it doesn't die.. Hmm.. That sounds like Jacob supporting Bella (Twillight) (Don't ask me, Not a fan, I blame mini banners)**

Disclaimer: The Trojan Horse took my contract away. Damn you Greeks.

_Present_ _time  
-_Inside the Palm woods  
_  
_James looked at his discarded bandana lying a few feet away from him. He remembered using it to stop the bleeding above Joz's left eye after she got half trampled by the crowd who wanted to get out when the hostage situation had started. Carlos caught his line of side and leaned closer to his tall friend. "Make you wish Bandana ma was here right now, don't you think?" he whispered, trying to let the careless Carlos sound through, even though he was scared to dead and everything BUT careless and free spirited right now.

Even though that didn't come through, James till had to chuckle slightly at his Latino friend. "I don't think locking them in a supply closet will work on them, Bitters was just an easy target". Ashley looked up, "You guys locked my uncle in a supply closet?". "HEY SUT UP OVER THERE!" One of the hostage takers yelled at the teens. They flinched at his tone and decided it was the best to keep quiet indeed. Only the silence was met by another gun shot.

-Outside the Palm Woods  
"But you don't understand, Our Brothers are in there!" Kendall practically yelled at the police officer holding him back. "I understand Kid, But you can't go there, it's not safe, there are already too many kids in there!". Kendall wanted to argue with the officer that he was NOT a kid, when Logan pulled him back. "We have to do Something Logan, They already shot someone. Who says that isn't Carlos or James, or one of the girls?" He looked at Mia and Jennifer who were standing next to Mrs. Knight, who was holding Katie tight as she just stared in front of her.

"I know Kendall, But what can we do. It's not like our normal plans can apply to this. I mean Locking Bitters in the supply closet is one thing, But ending a Hostage situation.." Somewhere Kendall knew Logan was right. But he was the leader, It was his job to keep them all safe, and right now, he was failing miserably. Running his hand through his hair, he wondered how it all came to be like this.

_4 hours earlier._

"I wish I could just lay here forever!" Jossalyn said as she placed her arms behind her head while lying on the pool beds, drying in the Twilight sun. "then you better start learning how to sing, Otherwise we'll get kicked out soon enough" Mia joked, and then ducked as Joz threw a towel to her head. "Dude!" She exclaimed. They all laughed. "Well, You go lie in the Twilight a little longer Joz, I think I'm going inside. Takeshi's Castle Is on in 5 minutes, and I don't wanna miss it" Ashley said, getting up from her poolbed and gathering her stuff. "Oh man, I love that how!" Carlos exclaimed jumping up, "Can I watch with you?" He asked. Ashley looked at him and saw him pulling Puppy eyes. "Just… Don't do that!" She said as she nodded a yes. "YES!" Carlos cheered. "I think I'm gonna watch with you guys to, Just to see how bad their Fashion statement is" James said, combing his hair with his lucky comb. "No, Coz you would look great with you Bandana man outfit running through the mud and falling down giants balls" Carlos aid, snatching the comb out of the tall boy's hands. "Dude!" James exclaimed as he jumped up and sped after the Latino. "No, you're right, Takeshi's castle is better than this" Jossalyn said, getting up to. "well, we're staying here for a bit" Mia said. Kendall, Logan and Jennifer nodded in agreement. "Okay, well.. See you guys later" Ashley said as she and Jossalyn left, looking for the other two BTR band members. "you think 2J would still be in one piece when we get back?" Kendall asked Logan? "My Calculations say… No". Then, A shot rang out, causing all the people at the pool to panic.

BTR BTR BTR BTR

"James, Carlos knock it off!" Ashley said as they found the two boys rolling on the ground of the palm woods lobby. At the moment, Carlos was underneath while James was sitting on top of him. "not before he gives me back my lucky comb!" James said, trying to keep Carlos down. "then let go dude!" Carlos exclaimed, trying to get away. Jossalyn rolled her eyes and walked to a nearby table and held up the comb. "This one, James?" James looked up and darted towards the girl, grabbing his comb. "Yes, Thank you" He said as he combed his brunette hair back to its perfect state. Carlos jumped up and dusted himself off. "That was fun" He said cheerful. Ashley laughed at the innocence of the boy.

Then a loud bang was heard and everyone in the lobby started screaming and running. "Was that a Gun shot?" James yelled from over the screams. He felt Jossalyn fall down next to him as the crowd of panicked kids ran by. "Joz!" He yelled, Pulling her up again. "I'm okay!" She said, but with a scared look in her eyes mixed with a tickle of blood on the left side. "NOBODY MOVE, THIS IS A HOSTAGE SITUATION!" A voice suddenly yelled as 6 guys appeared at the doors and closed them all, leaving no way to escape.

**DunDunDun. Okay so… We're almost all the way up to date. 4 more ours to go before we're gonna stay in the present time. I just couldn't resist the Comb thing, and I was thinking the wrong thing while writing the Carlos/Logan thing.. Hmm.. Carlos underneath and stuff…**

Btw, to those who have not noticed, English is not my native language so… Don't sue me for any mistakes and Stuff.. I'd rather you'd review. Reviews are looooooove 3


	7. Won't you just freak out

**People, bow down before this ancient chapter, for it is made with an ancient word on an Ancient computer. Yes, Our dear friend the Laptop has departed to the world of I really hope my dad's pal can fix it… Yeah.. It crashed, now I am stuck with windows 2000 (GO figure) and it takes ages for letters to show after I typed them… so… **

**Disclaimer: I own pretty pictures, and hope to get the album, other then that… I'm crying.**

_Present time_

Katie clung to her mother like her life depended on it. But it was not her life that was on the line, it was that of two of the three best friends of her brother, and two of the three who she saw as big brothers to.

Even though she was way to grown up for her age, right now she felt like the little ten year old she was suppose to be as she sobbed and hoped that James and Carlos where alright. Not just for her own Sanity and feelings, but that of Kendall and Logan as well. 

She could see that Kendall was beating himself up for the situation right now, even though none of this was his fault, she knew he felt like he could have prevented at least some of it.

Kendall looked up at his little sister, as if he could just hear her thoughts. She was right, he was beating himself up for this. If only he had gone up with them to watch that stupid show, or stopped them from going up by having a fire pit jam session. Then they wouldn't have to worry about his two best friends and two of their potential girl friends.. Co-singers…

His gaze diverted back to the police tape. The yellow 'Do Not Cross' seemed to curse with everything that was palm woods. Safe, Fun. Not the scene of a hostage situation.

All the cops where on edge, the second gun shot had them all on the tip of their toes for they hadn't yet been able to find out if someone was shot or that buddah bob had another hole to fix in the ceiling.

Kendall just hoped non of his friends where hurt.

BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR

The bullet hadn't hit them, but it had scared the shit out of them. James, Joz, Carlos and Ashley all sat still like statues as one of the hostage takers. Frank, As Carlos had called him, still pointed the gun past Ashley's ear, a big hole right behind her was the only sign of what he had just done.

"don't talk, or the next one wont miss it's target" He hissed as he glared at the four teens. They did nothing and 'Frank' smirked at his accomplished work, before turning around. One of the other guys approached him. He looked younger, and not really the type to do this.

"Dude, Leave them alone, they're scared!" He whispered to his partner in crime. 'Frank looked angry at the guy. "And since when are you in charge Josh ?" the guy flinched as 'Frank' spat his name, "Keep in mind that most of them won't even make it through the next two hours, So don't start making friends!'

Josh diverted his gaze to the scared group of teenagers, their faces in horror of what they just heard. And for the first time since he started this to take care his little sister Libby , he felt genially sorry. These kids where gonna die, and there was nothing he could do about it.

BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR

_3 and a half hours earlier_

Everyone looked in shock and non dared to move as 6 guys blocked the exits and pointed all their guns at them, one even carried something that looked like a military issued P90 while others carried multiple small fire-arms. These guys came prepared.

"NOW, EVERYBODY MOVE TO THE MANAGER'S OFICCE AND NO ONE WILL GET HURT. That is unless, someone is foolish enough to make an escape attempt" A cruel smile formed on the speakers lips, and non of the people dared to move. "I SAID MOVE!"

And it was like someone had hit the play button, as everyone rushed into Mister Bitter's office. It was bigger then it sounded, it looked like it could be used as a ballroom or maybe filled with arcade games and stuff.

"NOW!, Everybody just sit down, keep quiet and enjoy the ride!" He said as he bowed down before his audience, "So, Who here has a phone I can use?" as if those where magic words, two of the goons started harassing some kids, including Carlos and Ashley.

"Hey, don't touch that, that's a prototype phone, if I break it Gustavo will have my ass!' Carlos yelled at one of them as they fished his rcm/cbt/ global net/sanyoid prototype smart phone out of his pocket.

"If you don't stay quiet, You don't have to worry about him, coz we'll have you ass!' he hissed back and Carlos shrank away against the wall as Ashley snuggled into him looking for protection, as Jossalyn did the same with James. Both boys wrapped their hands around their girls.

_Their_ girls? Carlos though, since when where they 'their girls'? They had only just met. Maybe it was true what they said, Situations like this can either break people apart, or bring them together.

Carlos just hoped that this situation would not result into the firs on. As the goons where out of earshot, James turned to Joz, checking her over as he remembered that she had fallen down. "you're bleeding" He whispered. Joz looked up with a slight gaze. "I'm okay" she muttered.

Even though Logan was the Doctor of the group, James had played Hockey long enough to know the signs of a concussion. "No you're not, Come here" he said as he pulled a bandana out of one of the strangest placed, earning a glance from Carlos, and started to wipe away the bloody on her head.

Joz waved the hand away after he refreshed the piece he was working with, "I'm okay James, Really. I'm hard headed". Still, it felt like there was a road construction in her head.

"Alright then!" the voice of the main-goon made them all look up again. He was holding up Carlos' phone, "Now, I am gonna call the cops, and if any of you make one little sound, This place will bang louder then New years eve, got that?" It was silent, "I'll take that as a yes"

he pressed a few buttons on the rcm/cbt/ global net/sanyoid prototype phone and waited for it to ring. When some picked up on the other end, He placed it on speaker phone.

"_LA police department, how can we be of your assistance?"_ A young female voice came through the horn. "Well Doll, how about 15 grand or you guys can fill up a whole lot of body bags at the palm woods hotel?" and with that he just hung up.

His next move reminded the two boys of Griffin, back when Wanye-Wayne and Kendall where having a bay boy battle. He clapped his hands enthusiastic, "So.. what's next"

**I think this is the longest one so far… Wow.. Anyhow, I mentioned one of the other non chosen characters (xSpeaknowX) and I'll swear Libby will come up again. And for the rest of you guys.. don't worry… You'll get your ass in here sooner or later… Till then..**

peace out… and may the Fish sticks be with you! *goes down Swirly* 


	8. These days we live in

**So, any of you guys think I should seriously hurt one of the boys or girls? I'm still doubting… Lemme know what you think, want and hope.. while I go pounder over a new chapter**

disclaimer: To make a Power Ranger Reference: If you don't know it by now, you're memory is worse then that of Tommy Oliver.  
-

_Present time_

"This is _Chet Ubetcha_**, **and I'm standing in front of the Palm Woods hotel, downtown LA Where the tensions are high as many people fear for the many children who have been taken hostage inside. Intel tells us amongst them are Tyler Duncan, the red headed boy from various commercials, _Sweet Teen Trouble_'s actress Keely Vaughn, _Witches of Rodeo Drive_ stars Marisa Harding and Shay Daniels. And _Big Time rush _Band members Carlos Garcia and James Diamond"

He turned around, giving the people at home a better view of the situation behind him. "As you can see, the area is secured and the police force is doing everything in their power to make an end to this situation without making civilian casualties." He turned back to the camera.

"although it may already be to late for two of the many aspiring stars inside, as two shot already have been fired from inside the hotel. From a reliable source it has come to my attention that at least on person has been killed, this witnessed by sounds by the police as the Hostage taker made them listen".

He noticed the signal he got from his camera man, it as time for him to wrap up for now. "We shall return to you when we have new information, This is Chet Ubetcha for Channel 7, Back to the studio"

BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR

Logan watched from afar as the reporter talked in front of the camera. He felt a pang of jealousy as he thought about the people who where watching the news bulletin from the safety of their own houses, only to forget that the whole situation was happening ten minutes later.

How much he wanted to be one of those people right now, Safe at home, back in Minnesota, playing Hockey with Kendall, and James, and Carlos. A pang went through his hearth as he thought about two of his best friends who where currently trapped inside.

His eyes went through the people crowding behind the police tape. He spotted Tyler's mom, her face red and streaked with tears, Guitar Dude who looked worried towards the door and Logan noticed that he missed one of the two girls who usually floated around him. 

He saw Mister Bitters arguing with 3 cops at once, Logan wondered if that was because he was telling them not to break his stuff, or if he was concerned for his Niece. Talking about Ashley, his eyes continued their searching and landed on Jennifer and Mia. The two girls looked like they where about to collapse.

He knew they had to be just as worried for their two friends, as he and Kendall where for James and Carlos. Walking up to them he whispered a small 'hey' before Jennifer turned around and started crying in his shoulder. A bit unsure of what to do, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled the brunette in a hug.

He looked at Kendall, who had joined their little group with a worried expression. He knew Kendall must have picked up something the news reporter had said, coz he had been dancing around the short man for a while, after getting less then nothing from the cops.

Kendall caught the gaze and sighed before opening his mouth to explain. "He said one dead for sure, but they don't know who yet" At that Jennifer started sobbing harder in Logan's shoulder as Mia threw her arms around Kendall. Both boy's eyes met, speaking without words. _What are we gonna do now?_

BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR

_3 Hours earlier_

The kids had been huddling together in small groups of 4 or 5 each and it looked like every goon had about 3 of these groups under his watchful eye to see if they didn't do anything stupid. Their 'Caretaker' had short bleached hair that reminded James of Eminem, back in the old days that it looked like he bleached his hair to much.

"This dude seriously did not read the side of his bleach bottle" Joz muttered as if reading James' mind. "let's call him Frank" Carlos said suddenly as if nothing was going on. He received a glare from the 3 teenagers. "what, It's better then Steve, or Micheal, or Todd". "Sheppard" Ashley muttered under her breath. Carlos looked amazed at the girl, Did she just get his Stargate Atlantis reference. Wow.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" a shout came from the other side of the room, followed by the sound of a hand hitting flesh and they saw Tyler holding his hand against the side of his head as tears came down his face. "leave him alone! He is just a little kid" on of the girls in Tyler's group said, standing up. Spencer Stewert. "Shut up and sit down little girl, or I'll swear you get hurt!" their goon said. 'like you dare!" Spencer mocked him. "don't try me girl". Something in his eyes made Spencer sit down, holding Tyler close to her.

they all hoped this would end soon.

**So, many references to other shows and some thing in BTR, like Witches of Rodeo drive. I just had to do that… and if anyone recognizes the name of our lovely News reporter.. give me a shout out, you may end up getting a big part in the next chapter!**

Peace out, and I would like to say may the fish sticks be with you… but I was hungry…


	9. Beginning of the End

**anyone else just SQUEELED at Bunny!Carlos in Big Time Halloween? I was watching it online and my dad was asleep.. I woke him up with me quoting "despicable me": IT'S SO FLUFFY I'M GONNA DIE!. And yes, I am 18… So? :D**

And to all off you, YES! Chet Ubetcha WAS from Fairly Odd Parents, I just HAD to include him, I mean.. COME ON!

Warning: They Cancelled my order of BTR's album, so I am angry. Lots of Whump and death in this chapter… *sees her mum getting the fire extinguisher for the evil fire in her eyes*

Disclaimer: BUNNY!CARLOS GOT ME THE CONTRACT! Then he turned back to FrankenCarlos and ate it… *drops head*

_Present time__****_

Jennifer sniffed, her ace still hidden in Logan's shoulder. She couldn't take this anymore. She knew she had to stay strong for Mia's sake, and that of Ashley and Joz, but she just couldn't. This hadn't been in the brochure they got when they moved to LA. Right now she wished they never had.

She was so worried if her two friends inside, she couldn't think of what would happen to their group. She remembered the first time she had met the two girls. Joz and Ash had already been friends long before Jennifer came into the picture

_Eleven years ago_

"Mom, I don't wanna go to another school. Why can't I stay at my old one?" five year old Jennifer asked as her mother pulled up in front of her new school. She hated this, since they moved to California two years ago, her mother had placed her in 3 different schools.

"Because, sweety, the other school didn't do anything with your potential" Heather Mosley said as she gave her daughter a kiss on the head and scooted her out of the car. Jennifer didn't really understand what 'potential' meant, but if that was the reason she was pulled out of school, she figured it was something bad.

"I'll see you later honey, have fun" Her mother said as she drove off, not even bothering to take her to her class. Jennifer didn't mind. She was five now! She didn't need her mother to walk her to class. As she walked inside the large building that held the elementary school, she saw a young woman smiling at her.

"You must be Jennifer, I'm Miss Sheppard, shall we go to your classroom?" the lady asked, and Jennifer nodded shyly. The woman took her hand and lead her to an open door. Inside was chaos as children ran around, throwing things, breaking things, the usual. The teacher cleared her throat and everyone seemed to freeze. All eyes turned to the doorway and suddenly everyone bursted to their seats.

Miss Sheppard smiled and walked towards her desk, with Jennifer in tow. "Class, this is Jennifer Mosley, and she will be with us for the rest of the year." Small mumbles of 'hi' where heard and Jennifer waved back nervously. "why don't you take a seat next to Elizabeth Daniels over there" She pointed to a little brunette girl, who raised her hand to let Jen know where she was, before muttering something that sounded like "It's Libby"

Jennifer nodded and walked over to the empty spot next to the girl. Libby looked at Jennifer and snorted, before turning back to the teacher. Jennifer sighed, this was gonna be a long day

-

Then came time for a break and all kids ran to the playground. Jennifer didn't know what to do, so decided to see if she could hang out with Libby, since she was the only one she knew, by name that was.

"What do you want?" The five year old asked sharply as Jennifer approached her and the group of girls she was with. "I-I was wondering if I could play with you?" Jennifer asked unsure. The other girls in the ground giggled. "No, We don't play with new kids like you , they are stupid" Libby said as she gave Jennifer a push, making her fall to the ground.

Jennifer's lower lip started to tremble, but she held back her tears, no way she was gonna cry in front of those mean girls. "HEY!" she suddenly heard from behind her. "Why are you always so mean Libby?" A blond girl said as she and a brunette girl rushed by.

Libby took a few steps back, visibly scared by the two girls. The brunette turned around and held out her hand to help Jennifer up. "here, c'me 'n" she said with a slight lisp, and Jennifer noticed she was missing one of her front teeth. Accepting the hand, she let herself being pulled up.

"Leave her alone Libby, or we'll get you!" the blond threatened as she took a step forward. She was tall for her age and so it was no wonder the relatively small Libby was scared of her. "o-okay Jossalyn" Libby said before she and her 'gang' ran away towards the swings.

The girl Jennifer figured was Jossalyn turned around, "You okay?" Jennifer nodded. "Don't wolly about L'bby, ssshe can be a meany" the brunette girl lisped. Jennifer giggled and the girl pouted. "not funnigh" she tried to say. Jossalyn laughed to, "It just sounds funny Ash" she said, patting her smaller friend on the back. She turned to Jennifer, "I'm Jossalyn, this is Ashley.. We're in Miss Sheppards class to!". Ashley looked at Jennifer and spoke up with a smaller lisp as she tried to speak better, "wanna be friendsts"

Jennifer smiled, "Yes!"

That's how everything started for her, and a year later, Mia had joined the group and they had been complete. But now, she just had the feeling things would never be the same.

Even though he tried to be strong, Ashley could feel Carlos tremble in fear as he held her close. She couldn't blame him, she figured that even the Terminator himself would tremble in a situation like this.

She looked around and saw that some kids had actually managed to drift off to sleep. How could they in heaven's sake when there where people with guns there who could kill them at any second. They had already said that they would all die, it was just waiting for whoever was next. Her eyes drifted to Joz who was half awake in James' arms. What if it was Joz? Or Herself? Or one of the boys?

What if it was one of them who was the next one to die, and they all had to watch it? Ashley was sure she would not be able to handle to see the death of another kid in this room, and especially not the death of one of her closest friends, or that of a really cute boy.

Finally her eyes drifted off to the lifeless body of Spenser Stewert, the girl they had talked to only hours earlier when the girl had tried to avoid Tyler's mother. The little red head was looking at her body too, in tears as he remembered the exact same thing. Why was life so evil towards people, why would it be cut short for someone so young.  
_  
__"__One day your life will flash before your eyes. Make sure its worth watching.__"___

Ashley wondered what on earth a child would see in their own movie of life, for a child has had little time to really live it and enjoy. She sobbed and buried her head in Carlos' shoulder. She didn't want to die.

__Josh couldn't stand it. He couldn't stand it that all these kids where gonna die. Some of them where younger than his 16 year old sister. He thought about Libby, and promised himself, that when this was all over, and he was getting away with all of this, he was gonna get a real job to look after his sister.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, scanning the room, his eyes briefly falling on the dead girl, before meeting those of the blond girl in the arms of a pretty boy. He noticed she was slightly frowning as she looked at him, and he couldn't help it but do the same.

The more he looked at the girl, and she at him, the more he got the feeling he knew her. But then again, most of the kids in here where either famous on TV or in the music business, but till, he had the feeling he knew her in some other way. His eyes drifted to the blondes friend in the arms of the Latino boy.

She seemed so familiar to, he just couldn't place it!. Dammit, when had life turned on him like this. He remembered the good time he had back home, when everything had been right and he had nothing to worry about but to get the ball on the playground back at school…. School..

His eyes went to the brunette and the blond again. School, that's how he knew them. They had gone to the same school as Libby! His eyes grew large and somewhere, the blond came to the same conclusion as she nudged her brunette friend and whispered, pointing at him in the progress.

The brunettes head shot up, looking at him with large eyes. He remembered those eyes! Ashley! And the blond, that was Jossalyn! He remembered how Libby came to him crying that the two girls scared her, only to befriend them a few weeks later. Only not to befriend them enough to join their little club, but she hadn't mind.

In the corner of his eye, he saw the big boss look at his watch and smirk. "Time for another phone call don't you think?" the boss asked to no one in particular. That was it, another kid was gonna die.!

BTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTR

Officer McGrason felt like kicking the whole world till it exploded. How could this have happened? How could a group of mad man go through LA like that and take the freedom of so many children, and taking the life of one, or two, in the progress.

He felt tired, even though this happened at the beginning of his shift. He longed back to the days when he was a rookie and did nothing but give speeding tickets to old ladies or crazy people who ignored the green light just to practice their lines. Coz, be honest, these kind of things only happens in movies right?

But then again, this was LA.

The phone they had set up began to ring, something he hoped it wouldn't do, not for a long time. He knew that the ringing would only mean something bad. His hands slightly trembling, he reached for the phone.

"This is Officer Charles McGrason, am I speaking to the one in charge?" he spoke firmly in the phone, not wanting to let the man inside know he was like a Chihuahua on his feet. "yes, you are, and there is also a sweet girl here with me. And you're gonna hear her die!" a loud bang was heard and he could hear children scream in the background.

Oh god, he thought as he realized something. He could hear moaning. The girl they just shot, was still alive.

***evil laugh* yes, I know.. I'm evil. And tell you what, you know you loooove me.  
So many people had it right! And I just need to know some stuff like name and age of charie, from (**Melissa364) (Sarah Torrez) (Musiclover2223) (I already have that from midnight knightress  
**) so I can put their characters in like promised. Lol, if only you guys could see my notebook, whole pages filled with names from the contest, all written out with idea's. Don't tell me I'm not putting effort in this story!**

**May the Dinosaur nuggets be with you, before I eat them  
**


	10. Oh no, I know a dirty word

**Hey my lovely readers! Sorry i haven't updated in a few. Got a Writer's block, yes.. Me to has been caught by the evil that spreads amongst us writers. But I Is back now! So, before I write the chapter, I have this:**

Disclaimer: Remember the Lawyer and the Thug from Big Time Fans? Yes… I do NOT own… There.. happy?

Btw, some people asked me from who the quote was… Not a clue, I heard it at school a few years back and I just remembered it, it felt appropriate.

-

_Present time._

All eyes were glued to the scene in front of them. At the feet of the leader was lying a brunette girl, her hair Darker than that of a usual brunette. She lay there gasping for air as she tried to place her hands over the hole in her stomach.

A dark red liquid was spilling between her fingers as she desperate tried to keep her blood in her body. A numerous children were crying and sobbing in each other's arms and Trying to block out the gasps of the girl dying in front of them.

James looked horrified, he couldn't believe that this was happening, at least with the others it had been fast and painless, but this was just too bad, to painful, to sadistic. This just wasn't real anymore. He knew the girl, Her name was Bridget Manson, she was one of Guitar Dude's Dudettes.

Carlos couldn't believe that there where people so bad in this world. He couldn't believe that people actually got a kick out of killing children and teenagers, he just didn't understand killing someone in general.

Being the son of an Officer, Carlos had often seen how murders had affected his father. How he had come home devastated after he had seen yet another person robbed of his life. He had remembered one time how his father had come home after being called to the scene of a Family drama.

It had been the Family of two of their schoolmates, Emma and David Carson. Their Uncle had gone ballistic on his brother and his family and had killed them all. His father was the first officer to the scene and the first one to see the sight. It had given his father nightmares for months.

Jossalyn just kept her eyes glued on the girl, The shot had jumped her awake. Jossalyn wanted to jump up so bad and just kill the SOB who was hurting so many people right now. This just wasn't right. But then again, Life was never right.

Ashley had buried her face in Carlos' shoulder the minute she had spotted the gun being aimed at Bridget. She was so sick of it all, she couldn't take it anymore. There had been too much death already, and she was sure that if they'd ever made it out of here, the psychiatrists would earn gold to these kids.****

Everyone who was close to the Palm Woods had heard the shot, and it send many people off the edge. Bitters was trying to make his way through seven police officers, trying to get in. Guitar Dude, normally cool and relaxed, was cursing and screaming and fighting with two officers as well.

Mrs Knight, same as Guitar dude, was freaking out. She was crying, she was screaming, she wasn't herself. Gustavo, who had arrived only moments ago, was trying to hold her, as she was hitting her fists against his torso.

Katie was sitting on the ground, her knees drawn to her chest and she was crying. It was weird to see little Katie knight crying like that, since she never liked it to show that emotion, the last time she had cried was when she was four, and their father had died.

Logan was holding back Kendall, who was desperately trying to get away from his grip and run inside the Palm Woods, Knowing Kendall, Logan wouldn't doubt he would Succeed. "Logan let me go!" He said struggling. "Kendall, no, Come on dude" Logan said, as he was having more and more trouble holding Kendall back, "You're gonna get yourself killed man if you run there, that way you won't be any good to the guys man".

Kendall stopped struggling, he knew Logan was right, heck, that was why the shorter boy was the smart one of the group. But he just felt so Helpless, he had to do something, he couldn't stand it to be out here without knowing if his friend where alright. "They'll be alright Kenny" Logan said, almost reading Kendall mind. "I Don't know Logie, I just don't know" Kendall responded, sounding defeated.

Jennifer reached out and pulled the crying little girl in her arms. She knew Katie was worried about her friends. It only took Jen one look to see that the little girl really cared for the boys, as if they where her brothers. She knew how Katie felt, even though they were not Related by blood, Mia, Joz and Ashley where her sisters, and nothing could change that.

Only Death.

BTRBTRBTRBTRBTR

**Yes, I am mean, I know. Anyhow.. Reviews are love. They are also dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets, so they are like fuel to me.**

May the Fishsticks be with you all! 


	11. Shot in the Dark

**Greetings from Disneyland Paris my friends. It's Cold, and crowded, but fun. So, I think I'm supposed to go somewhere with this story, but to be honest.. I have NO clue where I'm going. Like said in Supernatural: Beginnings are easy, any Ass shaped monkey can poop that out, It's the ending that's hard. But, some Whump was requested. You request, I provide.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.. sadly.

-  
One could hear a needle being dropped inside the room where in total 13 children and teenagers were being held hostage by 7 madmen. It had all gone silent inside the room after Bridget Manson drew her last gasping breath after being shot by the leader of the hostage takers.

After that, nobody dared to make a sound, not a sound at all. Not to sob, not to whisper, the barely dared to draw a breath. They just sat there together, close to each other in the hopes that this nightmare would soon be over. 

James looked over to his right, where his fellow Hollywood party king of Hollywood Carlos, was asleep with the brunette Ashley in his arms protectively around her. James saw how much of this all affected his still innocent-minded friend. He saw that something had changed in Carlos' eyes the minute Dwight, the leader had shots Spenser.

And the two girls that where with them to. Ashley had gone from almost Carlos' standard of hyper to a little snail hidden in a shell, And Joz had been acting like Ash and tried to crawl against James as much as possible, you would almost say she wanted to get into him.

She was currently asleep in his arms and James couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked when she was asleep. Her Strawberry blond hair covered a part of her face and some where tangled up with her eyelashes. James had never seen such a beautiful thing.

He looked over at Carlos and Ashley again. He may be acting like a pretty boy, foolish and not really the brightest, James wasn't stupid, and neither was Carlos for that matter, they just wanted to be kids for a little while longer, careless and non responsible. Besides, they had Kendall and Logan for that.

James wasn't stupid, and that is why he could see there was something blossoming between the two of them. Ashley seemed like a nice girl to James, but he hoped she would not break the Latino's heart. Carlos never really had a girlfriend before, so James hoped that Ashley would be the right one for him.

James looked up as he heard movement to his left and saw that some of the 'goons' where walking around restlessly. He saw one of them arguing with the boss, and even though it was deadly silent, James couldn't pick up their silent whispers.

btrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtr

"boss, We are surrounded by the cops, we have no way of getting out of here and walk away free. The only way we are getting out is if we surrender or get caught. The boys are restless, What are we gonna do?" Brent Marsh asked desperately as he stood before Dwight. Brent, like many on the men had started to see that this was a battle they were slowly loosing.

Dwight sighed, he to saw that they were getting more and more into a tight spot, it would only be a matter of minutes now before the feds would arrive and take over from the LAPD. It had surprised Dwight that it had taken them this long at all. Maybe their man at the FBI had done his job at delaying right.

He looked at Brent and put on a menacing grin. "Have I not told you to ever doubt me Brent? We're going down now, but in the end we'll go up again, and we will get away with all of this. We're like a Rollercoaster Brent." Dwight could just kiss himself as he came up with a plan. "Brent, get me a Kid, any of them, and bring them to me. We're gonna make some demands."

btrbtrbtrbtrbtrbtr

James noticed the movement, and the way one of the goons started to look around, looking at the kids as if he had to pick out an animal at the pet shop. Slowly the pretty boy leaned over and softly poked Carlos awake. The Latino awoke with a jump and looked around confused before settling his eyes on his long haired friend.

James pointed towards the observing goon, and Carlos turned his head to look to. Frowning he turned back to James. "what's he searching for?" He asked in a low whisper. James shrugged, he had no idea what was gonna happen. Carlos softly shock Ashley awake as James awoke Joz. Both girls didn't look happy and made a face like James often did when disturbed during his beauty sleep.

If the situation had not been so dire, the boys would have laughed at the faces both girls made before remembering where they were and fear returned to their eyes. Carlos placed his arms around the brunette again and hugged her. Carlos had always been people-person, but he was different with Ashley. He really liked her.

The goon suddenly came towards them, their eyes glued on the four of them. They weren't sure of what to do, they had nowhere to go, and if they'd stand up and run, they'd probably be shot or something. The Goon was within range and reached forward with his hand, grabbing Ashley. He pulled her up and started to drag her with him.

"Hey, Let her go!" Carlos yelled, jumping up and grabbing the goon's arm. He turned around and looked at the Hispanic kid. "I said, let her go" Carlos repeated, Then he was grabbed by two other goons and he received a blow to the lower rib section. "CARLOS!" Ashley yelled as she struggled against the grip on her arms.

James watched as his best friend was punched and he jumped up in rage. Nobody hit sweet innocent Carlos. James had always made sure that no one touched Carlos, ever since they befriended each other in the second grade. He didn't think, he just jumped one of the goons holding and hurting Carlos. Later he would think back about it and know it would be a bad decision, but right now, his fellow Party king was in need and he would help him.

A big struggle started, and James and Carlos weren't on the winning hand. They both received blow after blow from man larger and stronger than them. All the kids in the room just watched with mouth and eyes wide open at the scene in front of them, Tyler was silently voting for the BTR boys, but it didn't matter. At the end, when a shot rang out, James and Carlos where bleeding and bruised all over, and the goons didn't have scratch.

The gun that went off wasn't pointed at someone, only at the ceiling, and the one holding it was Dwight, and man did he look angry. "what's going on here?" he demanded as he approached the group. His stare was angry and mainly pointed at Brent, Carlos and James. "Boss, these two started a fight when we tried to grab a girl for yah" Brent explained, still holding Ashley by the arm.

Dwight eyes drifted off to Ashley, who returned his stare with a Glare. Then he looked back at Brent. "which of the two knights started?". "The Hispanic". Dwight looked at Carlos, who was ready to spat the blood being collected in his mouth at him. "Bring him too, let's see how far they are willing to go out there to safe these children" He turned to walk away, and Brent started to drag away Ashley as the two goons started to drag Carlos with them.

Halfway, Dwight turned back towards Brent. "Oh Brent, Shoot the two boys first will yah"

BTRBTRBTR

**DUN DUN DUN.**

Fishssticks are LOOOVE… as are dinosaur chicken nuggets, and Reviews :D


	12. Save me from the Flood

**Can I have a Carlos For Christmas? I'll be good :D I promise.**

Disclaimer: BTR Album, Check. Multiple Twitter replies plus a Retweet by Stephen Glickman, Check. Shirt ordered at Giant Creature… Check. Owning BTR….. Che….No….

The police tried their best to keep the people at bay, but it was proven a hard task. "You don't understand, my little boy is in there!" Tyler's mother yelled, as she was yet again held back by several officers. But the Officers DID understand, but it was their job to keep people safe and the last thing they needed was people running into a hostage situation, endangering themselves, the officers and the children inside.

"There has to be some way we can get in there" Kendall said while pacing back and forth in front of Logan, Mia and Jennifer.. "Dude, It's too dangerous to walk right into that situation there, I mean, they have Guns" Logan's voice of reason sounded. "And besides, they have sealed off every single entrance to the Palm Woods, you just can't get in!"

"But we can't just wait here and watch them do nothing, Come on Logan , You have seen jut as much movies as me to know how this'll end!" Logan shook his head, "Still Kendall, Logan is right" Mia said, joining Logan's side, "Our friends are already in there, maybe already dead" She paused for a minute, trying to hold back her tears at the thought of two of her best friends lying dead in a pool of their own blood. "But we would do them no good f we'd end up in there too"

"Look Kendall, I know this is killing you, but we have to stay here and let the cops handle it all" Jennifer offered. Logan nodded as he got up, glancing at Kendall once, he turned around and walked off to Mrs. Knight, Gustavo and Kelly, who were standing together close to where they had been sitting and Mia and Jennifer followed him. Kendall just stood there. "They are right you know" A small voice came from his left and Kendall looked down.

"There is already a chance that we will lose James and Carlos, I don't wanna lose my big brother to". Kendall got down to his knees and hugged his little sister. "don't worry Katie, You won't lose me, Nor James, Nor Carlos. I promise".

BTRBTRBTRBTR

"No please, Don't hurt them!" Joz and Ashley pleaded as the goons held them back from a struggling Carlos and James. Ashley looked at the leader with pleading eyes, "Please, I'll go with you, I'll do what you want, just don't hurt them". "Ashley, No!" Carlos yelled. Brent looked the young girl over. "Fine, but no promises can be made for the future my dear." He looked at the Latino struggling in his man's grasp at calling the girl 'dear'. He smirked, "Alright let's go, and take Lover boy here…" He ruffled Carlos' hair, "…With you, this should be interesting."

Carlos tried to get himself out of the grip the man was holding him in as he and Ashley where dragged away from their friends and with the mad man that was the cause of all of this. They threw James back on the floor next to Joz, who immediately pulled him close and hugged him tight, as if she never wanted to let him go. James hugged her back and whispered "It's gonna be alright".

Ashley tried to look over her shoulder, she tried to spot Carlos who was behind guided behind her. She had never been so scared in her entire life. Not even the one time when she was 5 and the shop she and her mother where in had been robbed. But then again, she was too young to REALLY know what was happening. Her eyes locked on the leader, Brent. She had always pictured bad guys like they were in the movies, where you could just see that they where the bad guys, that they were the Homicidal maniacs. But this guy, if you crossed paths with him on the streets, you would never ever say that he was the leader of a group of wacko's getting a kick out of taking children hostage.

Suddenly, She and Carlos where grabbed and placed in front of two guys as if they where human shields and the door was opened. "HOLD YOUR FIRE!" Brent yelled, "IF YOU WANT THESE TWO KIDS TO LIVE". Ashley looked around and saw that he was yelling at at least seventeen police officers glancing towards eachother, waiting for orders to keep up or put down their weapons.

"I MEAN IT!" Brent yelled as he stepped behind the guy Holding Carlos, and placed his gun against the Latino's head. Carlos scanned the crowd behind the police officers. Everyone was being pushed back, but not everyone would budge. Kendall, Logan, Mia, Katie and Jennifer would not listen to the officers as they stayed where they where and had their eyes glued on their friends. Kendall locked eyes with Carlos, and the short boy tried to give their 'leader' a reassuring smile. But he was unsure if it would reach Kendall and the others.

"NOW, THESE TWO HERE WILL FEEL IT IF YOU DO NOT LOWER YOUR WEAPONS!" Brent yelled again. A muffled voice came out from behind the officers, and they lowered their weapons with hesitation. "NOW, I wanna talk to the one in charge!" Brent said, returning to his normal voice. "I am" A male officer said, stepping forward, "what do you want?". Brent grinned, this was going exactly as he had planned. And if he was right, he would get the money, the chopper for him and his men, and when the officers were busy with getting to the kids, no one would notice the bomb they had ready for them.

**Aaaaaaagh, writers block is suck a… Pain in the Royal butt of lord Prankerton.**

anyway, Reviews are looooove. 


	13. Checkmate with Kings and Queens

**Disclaimer; even though I have not updated in like… 6 months, I still do not own.**

Sorry for the long wait, had so much to do. Family problems, personal problems. 4 boys coming to Europe, causing me to see them 4 times problems.. So, anyway.. on with the story.

BTR BTR BTR 3

Officer Micheals carefully made his ay past his men and looked at the three criminals in front of him. So these where the men responsible for ruining his day and destroying the lives of so many people. "What are your demands?" Micheals asked, trying to keep his voice as professional as possible and did his best to keep eye contact with the leader. But still he found his eyes drifting off to the two young hostages. The boy, a latino, looking very familiar to the seasoned cop, looked like he had just lost 12 rounds with the Hulk, Hulk Hogan and BA Baracus. The other hostage, a girl, tried her best to put up a brave face while she kept looking in one direction, just like the boy he noticed. 8for a second, the officer followed their line of sight and saw four teenagers ignoring his officers that where pulling them to stay there, and not run towards the scene. It was as if the teenagers, especially the one with the large eyebrows, payed no attention to his people, as they kept their eyes on the two. It was as if they where communicating without words. The hard voice of the leader brought Micheals back to the scene in front of him.

"What we want" Dwight started, "Is that 15 grand we nicely requested over the phone earlier, all in cash of course, unmarked, ect ect ect the usual nagging, a nice shiny chopper filled up and ready to go, no tracking things on it of course, and no pilot, we can fly that bird ourselves." Dwight smirked, e knew of course that he would never get what he demanded, but he didn't mind, he didn't want all of that anyway, it was all a diversion, part of a bigger plan. Dwight kept his eyes on the cop in charge, playing his act of being serious about the demands. He smirked once again as he saw the cop sigh and closing his eyes, and then he heard the response he had been waiting on. "I'll see what I can do" The smirk did not leave the villains face as he watched the officer walk away with a defeated look on his face. Dwight didn't expect any less from LA's finest than that they would 'try' to fill his demands, but even if they would, it had no use. Dwight was stalling, all the pieces on the board where in place, he just needed to wait for the signal from the big man, and then… Checkmate.

It was deadly quiet in the room. Everybody was trying to listen in on what was happening outside, even the remaining goons inside. James and Joz where sitting closely against each other, holding each other's hand in a tight grip. Both where worried about their friends out there. "I can't stand this" James said in a low whisper, just loud enough for Joz to hear with difficulty. "I promised I'd always protect him, no matter what." Joz looked at James sympathetically, she knew exactly how he felt. "This isn't your fault James, you'd only gotten hurt yourself if you had tried anything more then you've already done, they'll be alright". "How can you stay so calm Joz? Who knows what they'll do to them, to _us?_". "I'm not calm James, I am far from it, I'm scared out of my mind, but I know freaking out isn't gonna help us, and it's not gonna help them."She sighed, she just wished al of this would be over soon.

Carlos fought the grip on his upper arm as they were led back inside the palm woods towards that room they all dreaded so much . "You're never gonna get away with this!" Carlos yelled at Dwight, who was walking in front of him. Dwight turned around and had a look in his eyes that made Carlos want to flinch and crawl in to a little bal. "Oh yes I will, _Carlos_, I will get away with this because you wanna know why? This is all just part of a much bigger plan. One you will see very soon" As Dwight turned around and walked away, Carlos released a breath he didn't knew he was holding. Over his shoulder he managed to take a quick glance at the girl who was slowly stealing his heart. She looked so small between those big evil guys that where holding a tight grip on her. Carlos had never been a violent person, even though he once that that violence was always the answer. HE wouldn't even hurt a fly. But right now, he could become a downright murderer. This all had to end. He stumbled as they entered the room and the goon holding him pushed him towards James. He managed to get his footing, but a soft 'plof' next to him told him Ashley hadn't. James looked at him with questions in his eyes, but Carlos shook his head. Not now. He felt like crying right now, but he knew he couldn't. he had to be brave. He placed his arm around Ashley as she crawled next to him.

Dwight smirked as he watched at the four, and then the rest of the kids. Things had gone much better than he had hoped for. Suddenly, his own phone started to vibrate, and he walked off. Looking at the caller ID, he picked up. "Yeah Boss, Talk to me". "I saw you on the television, they were smart enough not to show the hostages, how are things inside" "Better then we could have hoped for Boss". "Are they there?" "Only two of them, I caught the other two outside.". "That is a shame…". "Yes it is, but this might interest you to, they have to friends with them." "What kind of friends?". "Two _pretty_ friends". "Ooh, now that does sound interesting. Which two do you have?" "The Latino kid, and the Pretty boy.". "Garcia and Diamond… perfect.". "Is it time then boss?" "Yes, It's time. You know what to do." "Yes Mister Hawk."


	14. Through the eyes of a Hawk

**So I wrote down this chapter, then accidentally deleted it, Then my Laptop started to act funny and now it looks like I might need a new laptop.. yay -_- anyway, onwards with the story. I have a small plot out in my head :D**

I wanna thank you all for sticking up with me, and MIZZ NIKKI for her advise, hope this chapter is better :D

Disclaimer: Nope

"All the pieces are in position my dear Rebecca, soon we'll have our revenge on Rocque Records, Gustavo and Big Time Rush" Hawk said grinning as he put down his phone. Rebecca looked back at him, a grin spreading from ear to ear. "Everything going well then?" she asked with her English accent noticeable. "Oh Rebecca, everything is going better then I had hoped for.. Kaaaaaah"

BTR BREAK LINE WHO CRIED DURING BIG TIME BREAK UP,I DID!

_Two days earlier  
_Hawk sat in his office, seeming to be meditating. With all the troubles on his mind, all the problems caused by Big Time Rush and Gustavo Rocque, he was ordered by a doctor to do some meditation. And that was exactly what he was doing until someone disturbed him by slamming open the doors of his office.

"Rebecca, What is the meaning of this". Rebecca slammed a piece of paper on his desk. "You know that girl band from down Cali you wanted so badly, Guess who just signed them on?" Hawks eyes grew large with anger from behind his trademark sunglasses.

"WHAT! HOW DARE HE!" He yelled, His tranquility found earlier all gone now. "That band was gonna be my rise back to the top, and he knew that, he only did this to make a fun of me! I'll get him!" He lashed his arm out and soon a lamp former on his desk, hit the wall with a loud crash. After a few minutes, all Hawk did was panting hard, still very angry at Gustavo Rocque and Rocque records. But then something clicked in his mind.

Rebecca must have seen it happen, because a smile appeared on her face and she asked: "So what's the plan Boss?". Hawk looked up at her with a grin. "Get me Dwight here Rebecca, It's time for revenge.

Rebecca disappeared out of the room and little under an hour later a young man with buzz short hair walked in. He said nothing as he took a seat across Hawk's desk, putting his feet on the table. He stared at Hawk for a few minutes, who started back before starting, "You called Boss?".

"Yes, I have a job for you Dwight, one that might sound very interesting to you." Hawk watched as a smile crept on Dwights face and Hawk knew what the young man was thinking off. If Hawk had a job for you it was bound to be good, not to mention well payed. Dwight crossed his arms as he continue to look at Hawk, "What do you have in mind boss?"

"Two Million for you and each of your men, and anything you might find along the road. You know I am not that hard with side jobs." Hawk knew that sounded interesting to the young hired gun. He had done business with Dwight many times in the past, and he had always been very satisfied with the man's work.

Hawk continued, "I want you to get me these four, especially the pretty one" he said as he gave Dwight a picture, "They have crossed me to many times in the past and I want to learn them a lesson. I want the pretty one the most, you can get him first or all of them at once, I don't care, as long as I can get my hands on James. These boys are like sheeps, take one, and the rest will follow."

He observed as Dwight looked at the picture, taking in the faces of the four boys known as Big Time Rush. "You can rough them up a bit, but I want them all alive. I have made a script for you with what to do" He handed Dwight a paper, who read it through and smirked, that sounded good. "When everything is set, wait for my signal, and we'll get you out."

Dwight stood up and placed the picture and paper in his pocket, "You just get us our money, and we'll get you your sheep" And with that the young man walked off to find his men. Hawk watched him leave and suddenly found Rebecca standing right next to him. "Isn't it great to have a 24/7 hired gun department here at Hawk Records?" She said.

BTR BREAK LINE WHAT DO YOU ALL THINK OF THIS TERRIBLE FILLER CHAPTER

Hawk was getting impatient, surely after two days, Dwight would have found a good opportunity to put the plan into action? Maybe he had misjudged his loyal goon, maybe this wasn't something the murderer was cut out for to do. After all, he had always send out Dwight to murder someone, not to simply kidnap a few kids.

He was about to call Dwight to tell him the Job was cancelled when Rebecca ran into his office, panting heavenly. "Turn.. on.. The.. News… must.. see…" She said, weezing for air.

Hawk turned around in his chair and turned on his million dollar LED flat screen."_This is Chet Ubetcha, live at the Palm Woods Hotel in Hollywood, Los Angeles, where an unknown number of kids and teenagers are still behing held hostage. It is unsure how the people inside are doing but… oh wait, something is happening… there are people coming out. It appears to be the hostage takers, and they have two teenage kids with them as human shield."  
_  
Hawk's eyes where glued to the screen as he saw Dwight come out with two of his men, and a Girl and.. "Carlos Garcia" the music producer said with a wicked grin on his face. Oh this was good. He watched the scene play out on TV, and as soon as Dwight had re-entered the building he called his trusted hired gun. Checkmate.

**I call this master piece "through the eyes of a Hawk" Yes, It is a filler chapter, but also needed for the story line.. I think… Anyhow. I hope to update another chapter soon, with the guys and the girls..and some whumping.. but since I'll be in Manchester next week. (Yes.. for Big Time Rush) I don't know if I can update, plus, there is a nasty ass virus on my laptop and they are advising me to get a new one.. Yay -_-**


	15. They can Hurt,

**Guess who updated :D yesshum.. me :D  
So, we are slowly getting to the next stage of the fic, there are like millions of plot bunnies running through my mind.**

So, any of you guys seen BTR in RL yet? I have… again.. Last weekend in Manchester. I must tell you, those boys are precious. We had been there in line since 5am, and we were front row. They really are the sweetest bunch. And the fun part was, Carlos and James recognized me from a meeting earlier this year XD okay, I must admit.. this was my 5**th**** time seeing BTR.. but I travel for it, and work hard for it.**

Anyhow, we all know the Disclaimer, and therefor.. ON WITH THE STORY!

  
"at least we know Carlos and Ashley are still alive" Logan had chosen his words carefully, making sure he did not say "they are okay" since the where obviously far from it, and that had been a bad choice of words. The young genius had been the only one who stayed relatively clear minded, someone had to, as the other where lost in their own worlds.

Kendall had taken the sight of his youngest friend hard. Kendall, having taken the role as the leader ever since they had been little kids, had always felt like he needed to protect the other guys, even though James was the one keeping Carlos safe from bullies and stuff. Kendall was the leader, the protector, and seeing Carlos like that made him realize he had failed his job as Band mate, Friend, Leader… Brother.

Logan knew his friend would've run up to Carlos like a chicken without a head, Had the young genius not stopped him. After that moment, Logan knew. Kendall wasn't able anymore, it was up to him to look after them.

Logan had been so lost in his own thoughts now, that he jumped a little when Jennifer spoke up. "Yeah, I guess it's something" she sounded distant, her eyes where glassy, red and puffy. That wasn't a weird thing, considering she had been crying for a while now. Logan couldn't blame her.

Logan looked up at Kendall. The boy was with his back to the group, as he kept his eyes fixated on the palm woods door, willing it to open and leading his friends out safely. Slowly, Logan approached his friend and sat down next to him, Kendall didn't look like the acknowledged him. So for a while, they sat there together quietly.

"it's just not right" Kendall mumbled almost inaudible after a while, his eyes never leaving the door. Logan nodded, but then realized his friend was still looking at the door, and couldn't have seen the nod. "It isn't, But as much as we like to, we can't do anything but wait"

"Logan, there has to b.. "

"No Kendall, we let the cops handle this one, okay?" Finally, for the first time since the scene, Kendall looked at his friend, and with a sigh he replied.

"Okay".

BTR PAGE BREAK

Something was off, Ever since they had returned Carlos and Ashley to them, something had changed. And James just couldn't quite put his finger on what it was. He could see a change in behavior with the bad guys, but nothing came to mind to which could be the cause, or the result.

James was a mess, he was tired both physically and mentally. He was pretty sure that his hair looked terrible and he was afraid to even think about looking into a mirror. But right now, he couldn't care less about the way 'The face' looked, although he was sure Carlos looked worse then him.

He looked over at his smallest friend and a pang went through his hearth. The façade the young Latino had been wearing ever since this all started had started to fade, leaving behind a scared little kid. James could see it so clearly now, and he hated seeing Carlos like this.

Carlos must've felt eyes on him , as he looked up at his tall friend. He forced out a little smile, but it seemed so fake now. None the less, James tried to force out a smile as well, hoping it would cheer up his friend. But it didn't, not really. James saw the scared eyes, and the way Carlos flinched as any of the goons came close, or when Dwight came near. Something must've happened when they were out there. Something James didn't know of.

But then again, James couldn't blame Carlos. The tall popstar knew how much the Latino hated fights. Before they had become friends, Carlos had been victim of bullying and often got hurt by bullies. And right now, it looked like Dwight had hurt him pretty badly. James wondered if he would ever be the same. If any of them would be the same after this.

The sound of clapping was heard and the eye contact between the two friends was lost as they both turned to the source. In the middle of the room was Dwight, his hands still pressed together after the clap.

"Well Ladies and Gentlemen, It has been a pleasure being in your company but I am afraid we have to leave. If you'd all be so kind to listen to my cohorts and work with them as they tie you up to something secure. Don't want you running around while we make our exits now do we. Obey, and you'll hopefully never see us again".

James felt Joz shift hopefully in his arms as he and Carlos exchanged hopeful glances. Could this really be over?

"so my dear Henchmen, if you'd be so kind to tie up these children, then we could go" A lot of movement was now heard in the room. "Oh, and please do not forget what we came here for" And that was the last thing James heard before everything went black on him.


	16. but won't kill me

**AN- We no owny, we reselly… No? darnit.  
11/21/11 ELEVATE!**

There was shouting, there was movement, there was defiantly something going on. Katie looked around wildly as all the uniformed people around her ran everywhere. She stopped one of the officers. 'What's going on?" she asked scared, half playing and half truly. The officer, looking close to retiring, got down on eye level with the small girl.

"It's over, we're getting them out." And before Katie could react, the man was gone.

She stood there, bewildered, it was over? They were getting the out? It didn't really click yet in the small girls mind, but when it did, she ran off faster than you could say 'Money'

Kendall as getting frustrated. He had tried to hail 17 uniforms, Yes he was counting, to ask what was happening, but they all blew him off. As yet another officer completely ignored him and rushed past, Kendall grabbed his hair frustrated and yelled.

"CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!"

"I can"

Kendall turned around to face his little sister, who had a big smile on her face, the first smile he had seen since it all started.

"They are getting them out"

BTRBREAKLINE BTRBREAKLINE BTRBREAKLINE

Jennifer stood watching behind the police line, watching as the cops slowly made their way into the palm woods. She couldn't wait till Joz and Ash came out of that terrible place. Suddenly, one of the cops ran out of the building, holding a little red head in his arms.

"TYLER!" she could hear a woman, Tyler's mother, Yell.

"THERE IS A BOMB IN THERE!" the officer shouted at his superiors as he dropped Tyler off at a waiting ambulance.

Commontion was heard amongst the crowd and people started crying, screaming, pushing and praying for their loved ones inside. A hand grabbed Jennifer's, and looking up she saw it belonged to Mia. Holding a tight grip they both watched the doors. Hoping to see their friends amongst the kids being pulled out of the building.

But they didn't see them anywhere, and suddenly there was a big bang and a raging sea of fire as the bomb exploded, taking down the entire building.

BTRBREAKLINE BTRBREAKLINE BTRBREAKLINE

The blast had send everybody to the ground, no matter their size. Gustavo couldn't believe what he was seeing, or rather NOT seeing. Two of his dogs hadn't come out of the building before it exploded. He got up, being one of the first to do so and stormed towards the building.

"Sir, you have to stay back!"

A rookie officer tried to stop the giant. But he gulped when he saw the fire in the eyes of the music producer. It wasn't the fire of the building reflecting in his eyes, or the fire Gustavo Rocque was always looking for in his stars. This was fire of determination and anger. Pure rage. The fire that could make Gustavo Rocque so dangerous.

"Don't you tell me what to do boy! Two of my boys are still in there and I intend to get them out, with or without your help!"

HIS boys he'd called them. Kelly was right. He cared deeply for his Minnesota pups, even though he didn't let on.

"Sir, The last person in that building was extracted a moment before it exploded, I am sorry, but they cannot be in there anymore"

And with that, Gustavo dropped to his knees.

"No….. "

BTRBREAKLINE BTRBREAKLINE BTRBREAKLINE

Things couldn't have gone any better according to Dwight. He and his men had gotten away easily, they had the four kids and the cops where falling right into their trap. Sitting in the front seat of their van, which was disguised as a satellite car of a tv crew.

His grin didn't fade when he heard a groan coming from the back of the van. Pulling a handle, Dwight turned his seat, facing whomever was waking up.

Big scared brown eyes stared back at the criminal. The smirk only grew larger as he started at the frightened Carlos. The Latino in his turn flinched and tried to wish himself invisible.

"What's the matter Carlitos, not so brave now are you?"

Carlos trembled slightly, he could manage acting though in front of Dwight when James was with him, but the sight of his best friend unconscious next to him with blood trailing down his face didn't help the small Latino to stay brave in front of his tormentor.

"w-w-what do you w-want with us?" He stuttered, the question coming out as a small whimper.

The Big bad Bad chuckled.

"It's so cute when you stutter like that Carlitos."

The boy was trembling, there was something in his eyes and tone Dwight used with him, it scared the small boy. Dwight just kept smirking but also sighed.

"No I'm afraid my fun will have to wait, someone else wants to play with you kids first"

Carlos gulped, before replying with a stuttering "wh-w-who?"

And as on cue, the van screeched to a halt, tossing the kids through the back of the van. When it halted, the side door opened, revealing someone that still gave Carlos nightmares after the concert. There, outside in the Californian sun, Stood Hawk.


	17. time after time

**AN: you'd think i'd own them by now, but nope. Contract got lost in the mail during Christmas, so if any of you got it in the mail… send it to me?**

This really had to be the worst week in his life. First they had to team up with a girl group (something they were completely cool with now), Then two of the girls and two of his friends got caught in a hostage situation, and now said 4 people were missing while others had lost their lives.

No matter what Logan or the other two girl said, Kendall blamed himself. Had he not stayed at the pool and instead listened to Carlos and James to go and see that stupid program on TV, then maybe he could have saved them, prevented them from harm. He failed, as simple as that. How was he supposed to protect his mother and little sister, if he couldn't even protect his own brothers.

Next to him, Logan, Mia, Jennifer, Katie, his mom, Kelly and Gustavo where discussing what to do now. Well, there was some discussion. His mother was mostly crying and sniffing and either comforted by Kelly and Gustavo, who both also seemed to be in their own little world.

Logan, Kendall was sure, was thinking about numerous of plans or situations that could explain and solve whatever was happening now. Kendall found it useless, they didn't know what was happening, Only that their friends where gone, and no one knew where to.

"Who could have done something like this, why them?" Logan placed an arm around Jennifer. The girl was in shock and had repeated the question a few times now, hoping the answer would just fall out of the sky, together with a solution.

"This all makes no sense, This attack was planned, and the way they acted seemed like they were here specially for the guys. But the girls haven't been in Hollywood long enough to make such enemies, and the one you guys have is locked in a psychward in jail." Katie said, wisdom sounding beyond her years as she seemed to be the only one clear thinking.

"Hawk can do a lot of things from Jail, money can get you everything there" Logan muttered.

Kendall suddenly looked up, "Are we sure Hawk is still in jail? I mean, he got out before didn't he, who said he can't do it again?"

"I'm sure the police would have told us if he was out Kendall, they know that he is after you boys" Kelly spoke, rubbing circles over the back of the still sobbing Mrs Knight.

"This is LA, this town is crowded with criminals and crimes, I wouldn't be surprised if they'd forget to mention it" Kendall said.

This caused the others to be silent for a while, thinking over what Kendall just said. "It would be a little farfetched, don't you think? I mean, Hawk doing all of this just to get to us? I'm sure he's still in Jail" Logan offered.

"ehm, did you say Hawk? As in the music producer?" Mia asked. The boys nodded, 'yeah, He's a crazy music producer who kidnapped us once and also stole our second CD, but _he's in jail"_ Logan empathized the last part.

"Ehm, I don't think he is" Mia replied, gaining the eyes of all around, "Gustavo wasn't the first to approach us for a music deal." "Do you mean…" "Hawk offered us a contract, but he wanted to change us to much, so when Mr Rocque came with a better offer, we signed with him."

"That still doesn't prove Hawk is behind all of this" Logans voice of reason came through.

"No, but we can find out." Kendall said, looking to the left, where Tyler had just approached them from, and suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. "what?"

-

The goons didn't care if they'd harm the teens when they pulled them out of the van. Carlos was the only one conscious to get out on his own (well, with some help pulling on his arm) while James was showing signs of returning back to the land of the living.

"Ah, Big Time Rush, welcome to my humble hide out" hawk started, not caring that he only had half of BTR, and that only one of the two boys was conscious to hear him. "Ah, and 'Jelly Beans', pity you signed with Gustavo, I'd have given your band a MUCH better name."

The older man grinned and turned around, leading the group into a large warehouse. James, Joz and Ashley where all carried inside in a way a firefighter carried someone over their shoulder, while Carlos was just pushed hard in the back, mentioning him to move, and move quickly.

inside, Carlos' eyes needed some time to adjust to the sudden pitch of darkness. But once they were used to the lack of light he saw they were being lead into a large corridor with big iron doors with largo locks on them. Carlos found himself getting more scared by the minute.

At the end of the hall, Hawk stopped, and the goon holding James, dropped the tall boy like a sack of potatoes, earning a groan from the boy, and walked towards the door, pulling a silver key out of his pocket.

After he opened the door, and handed Hawk the key, the man (Frank) walked back to where he had dropped James, and picked the tall boy up, carrying him inside the room. Carlos was brought in next, and he saw the only thing in the room where 4 chairs, much like the first time Hawk had kidnapped them.

"Tie them up" Hawk ordered as the bad guys dropped the teens into the chairs. They all grabbed a piece of robe that was lying next to the chairs and started to tie the teens around their chest. The one tying up James had to push the teen back a few times from falling over before he could successfully grab the robe.

When they were done, they stepped back and let Hawk inspect their handywork. Carlos was sure Hawk didn't want a repeat of last time, where Carlos managed to free himself and the others from their imprisonment.

"Well, have fun kids, you're gonna be here for a while" and with that Hawk and the goons walked out, slamming the doors shut behind them, leaving the teens in complete darkness.

**AN: sorry it took so long to update, But I is here now! *triumph pose* So, what do y'all think of the new Album? I just screams LOVE ME (Love me, say you're gonna love me) doesn't it :D. What's your favorite song on the album?**


	18. The world is a mad house

**AN: where is that repeat button? I DO NOT OWN.  
I know, I am spoiling y'all with another chapter. I had some time to write (3h in the train can do that to you)**

Chapter 17

"Tyler, we need your help, it's really important" Kendall told the little redheaded boy who had approached them. Kendall knew the boy had just gone through some hard things inside the palmwoods, but they really needed to know.

"Sure, what can I do? _Anything_ to get away from my mother, she wants me admitted to the hospital. I'm fine!" the young boy exclaimed. In the back of his mind Kendall couldn't help but laugh at the boy, he knew how Tyler's mom could be, and he couldn't blame the young boy from running away from her.

"We think that this whole hostage situation was directed especially towards James and Carlos, like they were the intended targets all along and all of this was just a cover up" Logan explained. "Have you seen or heard anything to know if we are right or not?"

Tyler thought for a few seconds, "Well" he started "Dwight, the leader of the group, was kinda obsessed bit James and Carlos, I mean he was constantly hovering around them, and when he was on the phone he kept glancing at them, and those two girls who were with them"

The group exchanged glances, so far their theory was right. "When he was on the phone, could you hear to whom he was talking to? Or about what?" Jennifer asked.

"Not exactly" Tyler started, and all hope sank in their shoes, "but I could read some words from his lips". "You can lipread?" Kelly said with disbelieve. "Yeah, Camille taught me a few things before she went off for that big movie deal in England"

"well? What did he say?" Logan said, pushing away the thought of his old on/off girlfriend.

"He mentioned James and Carlos, and the two girls, and right before he hung up, He said the guys name. He said Hawk"

-

"Oh man, not again" was the first thing James Diamond said when he woke up and noticed he was tied to a chair.

"J-James?"

James whipped his head to the left, at the direction he heard the voice coming from.

"Carlos" He asked, "You okay buddy?"

"I-I'm Sc-sc- I'm scared James".

James tugged at the bindings securing him to the chair with no avail.

"don't be buddy, I'm right here".

There was silencer after that.

"Carlos?"

"It's Hawk, James"

James stopped shifting in his seat, his eyes growing large in the dark.

"H-Hawk? But that's impossible, he's in Jail"

"He got out" James resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the captain obvious, not that Carlos would've seen him doing it in the dark.

"what are we going to do Jamie?" Carlos sounded like a little child, using the childhood nickname the boys always used for the teenage popstar.

"We're going to get out of here Carlitos, that's what we're going to do."

James got no reply after that, and they both staying in silence for a while till James realized something.

"Where are the girls?"

"Still out cold, they struck them hard James" He could hear the young Latino sniff. Anger boiled inside James. He knew Hawk could be cruel, after all, this wasn't the first time they'd dealed with the producer, but he was pissed that he'd dragged Josalyn and Ashley into this, two girls who had absolutely nothing to do with this. Or so he thought.

"They're gonna be alright Carlos" _we're gonna be alright._

-

Hawk smiled as he listened in on the conversation his prisoners were having. Without the notice of the boys, Hawk was watching their every move with night vision camera's and hidden microphones inside the room.

Listening to the conversation, Hawk could feel the little wheels in his head spinning, thinking off multiple plans to gain his payback on the boys who destroyed everything he had worked so hard for, not always legally, but still worked very hard for.

"You pleased boss?" Dwight asked as he came into the room, followed closely by Frank and Josh.

Hawk grinned and turned around in his chair, twisting his fingers and grinning with mischief. " Oh yes, Very pleased.."

Oh, this was just the beginning. 


	19. Please don't give up the fight

**I did it.. I survived 'Big Time Movie'… I think. Stayed up till 3.30 AM to catch it all the way from Europe! I loved the movie, and the boys were looking Smexy! But did anyone else notice that during "Help" you heard Logan's voice, but James was playbacking? It was during the part James was reading the newspaper.**

but, after Big Time Movie, BTR managed to kill me anyhow. Well, Nickelodeon did, but it was BTR related. Last Feb me and a mate went from Holland to London to see the boys, and I managed to give Carlos a quick peck on the cheek. What do I see when I turn on TV? N-zine.. showing the boys in London.. and Carlos… getting a kiss on the cheek… from me… *facepalm*

Anywho, Me no owny.. Me dreaming me Owny.. and what did BT Movie teach us? Oh right, dreams come true.. !

Chapter 18

"Carlos, it has no use" James said defeated as Carlos tried to wrestle himself out of the chair for what seemed like the millionth time. James knew the boy thought that he could break the chair and safe them all, like he had done the first time Hawk kidnapped them, but it was no use. Those had been wooden chair, these weren't

"I almost got it!" Carlos said through his teeth .James sighed and rolled his eyes. That to seemed the millionth time he had heard that.

"Carlos let it go!"

"No"

"Carlos you're going to hurt yourself!"

"No I have to try!"

"Carlos…"

"I SAID NO!"

James was taken aback by the sudden rise in his friends tone and choose to keep his mouth shut, although he wasn't sure if it was due surprise or common sense.

"This is all my fault, I have to get us out of here, we're here because of me!"

"Carlos…."

"If I hadn't stepped up to Dwight he might not have noticed us, and then he wouldn't have brought us to Hawk"

"Carlos, he was onto us the moment he stepped in. getting us had been their plan all along, the hostage situation was just a cover up."

"James is right Carlos"

Wide eyed, James and Carlos turned to the best in their abilities to face the two girls who were taken with them.

"Joz, Ash, you girls alright?" James asked, concerned for both girls. Carlos had been right, they had been struck hard and had been out quite some time.

"Carlos, This isn't your fault, if it is anyone's, its me. I wanted to go back to the apartment to watch that stupid show.." Ashley said, completely ignoring James' question.

"Ashley, that's not true, had we stayed at the pool, they would've made their move there and they'd have us all." Jossalyn said.

"If this is anyone's fault, its Hawk's. He is the one that can't handle the fact that he can't always win" James stated. He was seriously getting annoyed by the man. First he tried everything to get Jordin Sparks, then he had kidnapped the boys to make sure they didn't reached their first concert and now..

"Wait, did you say Hawk? As in that producer guy?" Jossalyn interrupted James' train of thoughts.

Carlos and James shared looks, "Yeah" Carlos started, "you guys know him?"

"Yeah, He wanted to sign us to his label before Gustavo came around. Hawk is the one that named us Jelly Beans.. we're in discussion with Gustavo to change it" Ashley said.

"And that is exactly why you are all here" a booming voice said as two doors opened, filling the previously dark room with a blinding light.

"Hawk".

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"I can't believe Hawk is behind all of this" Logan muttered as he hid his face in his hands.

"I know buddy" Kendall said, placing his arm around the smaller boy's shoulder in comfort, the tall Hockey player had hoped that after the last time, they would never have to heard from Hawk again. The man was a psychopath and he belonged in jail, how he managed to get out this time, had been a complete mystery to Kendall.

"so what are we going to do now?" Katie asked. It had been a question burning on every ones lips.

"I saw we go to the police and tell them what we found, this isn't safe for you boys to handle." Mrs Knight said sternly, knowing damn well what went through he sons brain. He wanted to be the hero and save the day, but this wasn't like saving a kitten out of a tree or helping an old lady cross the road, this was properly dangerous and enough people had been killed already.

"The Police wont do anything, as far as they are concerned, The others died in that explosion" Kendall brought up. "Please mom, we have to do something, we have to save them. We know what Hawk's like, we know how he thinks. Please mom."

"No, It is to dangerous, I've already lost two of my kids today to that madman today, and I am NOT going to lose the ones I have left!" Mrs. Knight screamed, tears springing in her eyes. Kelly shot the teens a look before she led Mrs. Knight away to a secluded area. "Don't even think about it boys. "

"Mom is right, this isn't like one of your games big brother, this is real life. I don't wanna loose you, so don't try anything foolish okay" and without even waiting for a reply, the young girl dashed after Kelly and her mother.

"I think we need to listen to them, they are right, we're just a bunch of kids, there is not much that we can do" Jennifer said. Everyone in the group seemed to agree with her, all except Kendall.

"NO, I refuse to let Hawk win. So what, maybe we are a bunch of kids, but that doesn't mean that we can't do anything. We've outsmarted Hawk before and I bet we can do it again"

"But how, because, in case you didn't notice, they have guns. Real life guns, with bullets that could kill you" Logan counteracted, "well technically it's not the bullets that kill you, but the big holes they leave in your vital organs do, but hey who's counting right!"

"We just need to find out where they are and what they want, if we know that, we alert the cops and they can take it from there" Kendall said.

"As long as we don't end up on the wrong side of a gun, I'm in" Jennifer said.

"alright guys, who's in" Kendall placed his hand in front of him, Jennifer soon covered it with hers. Mia's eyes shifted between the group.

"anything to get the others back" and her hand soon joined the pile. Then all eyes turned to Logan, who looked nervous, but soon shrugged his shoulders and placed his hand on top.

"I need new friends."

-

**so, you know whats pissing me off? All this hate that's been going on. Halston, Sammy, Carlos, James.. its their lives, leave them alone, if you really are a fan and really love the boys, you know that you should be okay with the fact that they may or not be dating. As long as it makes them happy! There… I've said it.. now.. #KCA #FavMusic #bigtimerush**


End file.
